Nightmare
by auroragiza
Summary: Terdapat banyak penafsiran tentang mimpi. Terkadang tanpa makna sehingga orang-orang menyebutnya bunga tidur. Ada pula yang mengatakan, terkadang mimpi adalah perasaan paling dalam yang menyeruak keluar tanpa disadari.


**Disclaimer Tite Kubo**

 **.**

 **The Story Is Mine**

 **.**

 **Warning : Alternate Universe, Out Of Character, and Unclear Storyline**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nightmare**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ichigo membuka kedua matanya dan melihat dirinya tengah berada di lorong sekolah yang nampak sepi. Apakah ia terlambat? Dia sendiri pun tak tahu. Ia lalu berjalan menuju kelasnya untuk memastikan. Ichigo melihat kelasnya sudah dipenuhi para murid dan seorang guru. Benar, ia memang terlambat. Tapi anehnya, dia tenang-tenang saja. Tidak terburu-buru sebagaimana orang kebanyakan lakukan saat terlambat.

"Kau terlambat, Kurosaki," ujar Kisuke Urahara, guru matematika yang tengah mengajar di kelasnya.

Ichigo tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Sebagai hukuman, kerjakan soal di papan tulis atau berlari mengelilingi lapangan sekolah tiga kali," tambah Urahara.

"Saya akan mengerjakan soal itu," ujar Ichigo.

Ichigo lalu mengambil kapur dan mencoba menganalisa soal itu. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu jawabannya. Tapi tangannya bergerak begitu saja menulis jawabannya. Urahara mengamatinya dari samping.

"Aku belum mengajarkan rumus yang kau gunakan untuk soal itu. Tapi jawabanmu benar, Kurosaki. Kau boleh duduk."

Ichigo lalu berjalan menuju bangkunya.

"Sejak kapan kau bisa matematika?" ledek Renji Abarai, salah satu sahabatnya yang duduk di sebelah kiri.

"Entahlah, aku juga heran."

"Baiklah, kita akan mempelajari rumus tadi. Dengarkan baik-baik," ujar Urahara melanjutkan pelajarannya.

Teng. Teng. Teng.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Hampir seluruh murid keluar dari kelas itu. Namun Ichigo tetap duduk di tempatnya. Sementara Renji sudah mendahuluinya ke kantin.

Ichigo memperhatikan beberapa murid yang belum beranjak keluar kelas. Lalu pandangannya jatuh pada orang yang duduk di sebelah kanan bangkunya. Rukia Kuchiki, salah satu teman di kelasnya tampak sedang membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Kemana Inoue?" tanya Ichigo pada Rukia. Ia bertanya begitu karena Rukia menempati bangku yang biasanya diduduki Orihime Inoue. Rukia seharusnya duduk di belakang Renji.

"Siapa Inoue?" Rukia malah balik bertanya.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya. Aku duluan ya," lanjut Rukia. Ia lalu meninggalkan Ichigo.

"Aneh sekali," gumam Ichigo. Ia pun bergegas ke kantin.

Renji tampak lahap memakan menu makan siangnya. Ichigo menghampirinya.

"Ke mana Inoue? Aku tidak melihatnya di kelas," ujar Ichigo. Ia duduk di depan Renji dan mengambil makan siang yang sudah dipesankan oleh Renji sebelumnya.

"Inoue? Siapa dia? Pacarmu?" Renji juga malah balik bertanya seperti Rukia.

"Jangan bercanda," Ichigo menganggap Renji sedang membuat lelucon untuknya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengenalnya," jawab Renji jujur.

"Dia teman sekelas kita," Ichigo mencoba mengingatkan.

"Siapa nama lengkapnya?" tanya Renji.

"Orihime Inoue."

"Tidak ada murid bernama itu di kelas kita," Renji berpikir dan mencoba mengingat nama-nama murid di kelasnya.

"Kalian semua aneh. Bagaimana bisa kalian lupa pada teman sendiri?"

"Kau yang aneh, Ichigo. Sudah jelas tidak ada orang bernama Inoue. Atau jangan-jangan dia teman khayalanmu?" Renji mulai berspekulasi.

"Tidak. Dia itu sungguhan. Kita selalu satu sekolah dengannya sejak sekolah dasar. Walau terkadang beda kelas," ujar Ichigo.

"Coba kau tanya pada Tatsuki atau Ishida. Mungkin Inoue-mu itu satu kelas dengan mereka," saran Renji.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mencari mereka setelah makan siang."

"Tak perlu. Ishida sepertinya akan bergabung dengan kita," kata Renji.

Uryuu Ishida teman mereka dari kelas sebelah berjalan mendekati meja mereka.

"Apa kalian ada acara hari Sabtu ini?" tanya Ishida sembari duduk di sebelah Renji.

"Aku tidak ada acara," ujar Renji.

"Aku juga. Apa kau punya rencana?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ya. Aku ditawari tiket nonton _Rock Festival_. Kalian mau ikut?"

"Tentu saja," Renji menjawab seketika.

"Oh iya, Ishida. Apa ada murid bernama Orihime Inoue di kelasmu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tidak ada orang bernama itu di kelasku," jawab Ishida setelah berpikir sejenak.

"Mungkin dia sekelas dengan Tatsuki, Ichigo," ujar Renji.

"Aku tak akan bertanya-tanya lagi, Renji. Ishida, kau ketua organisasi di sekolah ini, kan?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Ishida.

"Kau pasti punya daftar nama seluruh siswa di sekolah ini," kata Ichigo.

"Tentu saja aku punya. Tapi untuk apa kau menanyakannya?"

"Aku ingin mencari nama seseorang," jawab Ichigo.

"Baiklah. Aku akan meminjamkannya."

"Kalau begitu ambil sekarang," ujar Ichigo. Ia tak mau berlama-lama dengan keanehan ini.

"Akan kuambilkan bila kau berjanji akan menggantikan uang untuk membeli tiket nonton _Rock Festival_ ," Ishida menyeringai.

"Oke, oke. Cepat lakukan sekarang," perintah Ichigo.

Ishida langsung beranjak pergi.

"Bagaimana bila dia tidak ada dalam daftar nama itu?" tanya Renji.

Ichigo hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Ini," Ishida datang beberapa saat kemudian.

Ichigo segera membuka daftar itu.

"Ada tidak?" tanya Renji.

Ichigo hanya diam. Dia tampak serius meneliti daftar itu. Andai daftar itu ada di komputer, ia hanya perlu memakai menu _Find_ untuk menemukan nama Orihime Inoue.

"Dia tidak ada dalam daftar murid kelas 11," gumam Ichigo.

"Coba kau cek daftar nama murid kelas 10 dan 12 juga," saran Ishida.

Beberapa saat berselang.

"Tidak ada juga," Ichigo menyerah.

"Aku yakin dia itu pasti teman khayalanmu. Memang kau bertemu dia di mana?" tanya Renji.

"Aku tidak bertemu dengannya satu atau dua kali. Kita sudah berteman sejak kecil. Masa kau tidak ingat, Renji?"

"Seumur hidupku, aku sama sekali tidak ingat pernah punya teman bernama Orihime Inoue," tegas Renji.

Ichigo tidak mau berdebat lebih jauh. Ia menutup pembicaraan mengenai gadis itu. Berharap orang-orang di rumahnya mungkin mengingatnya.

Bel pulang sekolah akhirnya berbunyi. Ichigo bergegas pulang. Dia mengabaikan Renji yang mengajaknya ke _Game Center_.

"Aku pulang," ujar Ichigo saat membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Tumben sekali kakak sudah pulang," komentar Karin dari dapur. Ia sedang mengambil air minum.

"Di mana Yuzu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Dia ada tugas kelompok di rumah temannya," jawab Karin.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu pada kalian berdua. Tapi karena Yuzu tidak ada, dengan kau saja tidak apa-apa, Karin," ujar Ichigo.

"Memang ada apa kak?" Karin penasaran hal apa yang membuat kakaknya pulang lebih cepat daripada biasanya.

"Apa kau ingat temanku?" tanya Ichigo.

"Teman yang mana? Teman kakak kan banyak sekali," ujar Karin.

"Namanya Orihime Inoue."

"Orihime Inoue... Yang mana ya...?" Karin mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Apa kau ingat?"

"Aku tidak ingat. Aku tidak hafal nama semua teman kakak. Tapi kalau aku lihat fotonya, mungkin aku akan ingat," ujar Karin.

"Ah! Itu dia," Ichigo mendapat sebuah ide.

"Apa kak?" Karin bingung dengan sikap Ichigo.

"Aku punya fotonya di _handphone_ ," ujar Ichigo.

Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya. Membuka folder berisi foto-foto yang tersimpan. Ichigo pun tercengang. Tidak satu pun dari foto-foto itu yang menampilkan wajah Inoue. Padahal Ichigo ingat betul kalau Inoue ikut bersamanya dalam beberapa acara komunitas muda mudi. Termasuk saat liburan ke Busan setengah tahun lalu. Mereka sempat berfoto berdua. Namun yang tampak di gambar itu hanyalah Ichigo sendirian.

"Ini tidak mungkin. Kenapa hanya aku yang mengingatnya?" gumam Ichigo.

Ichigo tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan dengan Karin. Ia meninggalkan begitu saja Karin yang masih bingung dengan sikap aneh Ichigo hari ini. Ichigo pun tak berniat bertanya pada Yuzu. Percuma, menurutnya.

Ichigo masuk ke kamarnya. Ia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur tanpa mengganti terlebih dahulu seragam sekolahnya. Ia lalu menutup kedua matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ichigo membuka kedua matanya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah langit-langit kamarnya.

"Apakah yang tadi itu mimpi?" gumam Ichigo. Ia menyadari bahwa pakaian yang dikenakan olehnya bukan seragam melainkan piyama dan bunyi jangkrik menandakan bahwa sekarang malam hari.

Ichigo lalu mendudukkan dirinya di tepi kasur. Ia meraih _handphone_ di nakas. Ia membuka folder foto sekali lagi.

"Syukurlah itu hanya mimpi," Ichigo merasa sangat lega. Foto Inoue ada di dalam koleksi fotonya.

"Apakah aku merindukannya sampai-sampai aku bermimpi seburuk ini?" lirih Ichigo. Ia mengusap wajahnya. Ia baru menyadarinya.

Sudah satu minggu Inoue pergi ke Hokkaido untuk menengok bibinya yang sakit. Inoue memang hidup sebatang kara setelah kematian kedua orang tua dan kakak laki-lakinya. Bibinyalah yang membantu keuangan Inoue selama ini.

Ichigo mengembalikan ponselnya ke nakas. Ia kemudian merebahkan lagi dirinya di atas kasur. Besok lusa Inoue akan pulang. Ichigo berencana menemuinya secara pribadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Orihime Inoue. Gadis manis yang telah menjadi teman sejak kecil Ichigo. Walaupun hidup sendirian tanpa keluarga di dekatnya, Inoue adalah gadis yang periang dan humoris. Ichigo tahu kalau Inoue menyimpan rasa padanya. Itulah alasan mengapa selama ini Inoue selalu berada di sisi Ichigo. Inoue tidak berharap banyak. Ia mengerti karakter Ichigo yang cuek.

Ichigo sekarang sedang duduk di sebuah halte menunggu seseorang. Tidak berselang lama, sebuah bus berhenti dan beberapa penumpangnya turun. Salah satunya Inoue.

Ia tersenyum melihat Ichigo berada di sana.

Ichigo segera berdiri dan melangkah menuju Inoue. Ia langsung memeluk gadis itu.

"K-Kurosaki- _kun_. Kenapa tiba-tiba kau..." Inoue kaget dengan sikap Ichigo yang di luar dugaan. Ichigo yang selama ini menganggap dirinya hanya sebatas teman, kini memeluknya tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Jangan pergi terlalu lama seperti ini, Inoue," ujar Ichigo.

Inoue tersenyum lagi dalam pelukan hangat Ichigo. Ia merasa sangat senang dengan kata-kata Ichigo barusan. Setelah sekian lama menanti, akhirnya Ichigo mengungkapkan apa yang dirasakannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
